Anthem Of The Angels
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Kimiko's turned traitor to the Soul Society... To all of her friends... But while she's in Hueco Mundo... Can new love awaken? Or will she die on the cold sands of Hueco Mundo? GrimmyXKimi Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Traitor

**Chapter One: Traitor**

**Imnotinsane13: I'm back! And so is Kimiko! I left off the last one so, now I'm gonna pick up where I left off in this new series! Whoop! BTW, Vote on my poll for Kimiko! AND… If anyone knows how to draw, can you please draw a KimiXGrim pic?**

_White walls surround us; No light will touch your face again..._

* * *

**_We fear_  
_what doesn't exist._  
**

* * *

"Welcome to Las Noches, Kimiko…" Aizen says, smiling at the former Captain, "Ah, why don't I release that illusion that everyone sees is you?" She nods and Aizen releases the illusion, revealing Kimiko's true form.

The other arrancars either gasp or raise their eyebrows. Even Orihime steps away from her…

She opens her eyes and glares at the others. Her hair length is past her waistline and its color is jet black… Her eyes are a blazing red. Her hollow bones are on her wrists and head… The hollow bones on her head look like wolf's ears. Her outfit is similar to one of Aizen's female subordinates, Loly, revealing her hollow hole to be in the middle of her chest. Her sword's hilt is black and blood red.

* * *

The Octavia Espada smirks and slightly elbows the Quinta Espada, muttering, "Look at her… She's gorgeous…"

* * *

Luppi scowls and Aizen looks at him, "You are upset that I've brought them here?" Luppi gulps and nods, "I see no reason for the human girl to be here, Lord Aizen…" Aizen grins and asks Orihime, "If you value your life… Heal Grimmjow's arm…" Kimiko just notices that the former Sexta Espada is missing his left arm. Luppi laughs, "She can't heal it! Tosen annihilated it!" Both Luppi and Kimiko's eyes widen as Orihime regenerates Grimmjow's missing arm. "H-How can this be! That's…" "…Impossible…" Kimiko finishes. "She can reject things and events that happened… She has the same power as a god…" Aizen says. '_… She's just what I need...'_ Kimiko thinks. "Hey, woman…" Grimmjow says. Orihime looks at him. He turns around and points to his back, "You missed a spot…" Kimiko holds back a gasp as she looks where his number six used to be… it looks raw… as if someone cut it out with a dull knife. Orihime heals it and Luppi growls, "What are you doing!" Grimmjow smirks as he cuts his fist into Luppi's stomach. Luppi coughs up blood and growls, "G-Grimmjow… Y-You Bastard!" "Heh, see ya, ex-number six!" Grimmjow laughs as he uses his Cero on Luppi. He laughs maniacally, "I'm back!"

"Kimiko…" Aizen says. Kimiko turns her attention to Aizen, "Yes, Aizen-sama?" "Your purpose here is to serve me…and the Espada. You will spend half the day with one of them and the second half with another. You will do whatever they please, understand?" "…Yes, Aizen-sama," She bows. '_… for now… You pompous asshole…"_


	2. Pain

**Chapter two: Pain**

**Imnotinsane13: …. Oh… My… Glob… 731 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks to**

**UnimaginableCruelity**

**For the review!****

* * *

**

_**People can possess hope**  
**because our eyes are unable to see death.**  
_

_

* * *

___

Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead…

Kimiko's first two days with the Espada turn out to be… completely uneventful… Stark just let her sleep. After, Barragan just let her roam of her free will. On the second day, Halibel let her spar with her _fracciónes… _After Halibel, Ulquiorra let her do as she pleased… But he watched her. The next morning, Nnoitora wakes her up, "Get up, bitch!" He kicks her off of her bed. Kimiko falls to the floor and she tries to stand up, but he smacks her back to the ground. He grabs the front of her robes and slams her against the wall. He's about to hit her again, but Stark suddenly appears and holds his fist, "Let her go…" He orders coldly. Nnoitora drops her and Stark drags him out, "I'll inform Lord Aizen of this, Kimiko-chan…" She just nods and closes her door. '_…Why did Stark help me?'_ she thinks.

* * *

About three hours later, Aizen walks into her room. She bows to him, "Yes, Lord Aizen?" "Did Nnoitora harm you?" He asks. Kimiko looks up at him, "Y-Yes, sir…" He sees her bruise and hugs her, "I'm sorry, my dear Kimiko… I didn't expect any of them to harm you… You won't have to see Nnoitora anymore…" She blushes and nods, "Yes… Sir… Thank you, Lord Aizen." He smiles and walks out the door, "You may go see Grimmjow, now…" She nods, "Yes, Lord Aizen…" She walks to the Sexta Espada's bedroom and knocks on the door, "Grimmjow-sama… I'm here…" He opens the door and lets her in, not looking at her, "Whatever, just come in…" She stands in the middle of the room, "What do you want me to do, Grimmjow-sama?"

He grabs her by her throat and pins her against the wall, roughly. "Will you stop it!" He yells at her.

She looks at him, "What do you mean, Grimmjow-sama?"

He growls, "Your eyes! You lost the will to fucking fight! You let that bastard Nnoitora hurt you! The Kimiko that I know wouldn't let ANY man lay a fucking hand on her like that!" He releases her and she stands her eyes still emotionless. Grimmjow stuffs his hands into his pockets and sits on the other side of the room. "… When Nnoitora attacked me… I was kind of… Happy…" She says. He looks at her, "You some kind of masochist?" She shakes her head, "I felt pain… I actually felt something other than emptiness… I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all…" He looks at her, "… When you're with me… you don't have to worry about Aizen or anything like that… Okay?" She looks up at him and he smirks, "There's the Kimiko I know… The one Kyoya Shihoin knew as well…" She smiles, "Thank you… Grimmjow."


	3. Entry

**Chapter 3: Entry**

**Imnotinsane13: I'm back from the dead! BWAHAHAH!**

_If I were the rain, could I connect with someone's heart… just as it can unite the eternally separated earth and sky?_

* * *

_Days go on forever, But I have not left your side… We can chase the dark together, If you go then so will I_

* * *

"Hey, I know, it's the same old song, the same old song! I'm the kind of girl that you ain't ever seen before! If you wanna hit the floor, are you ready for more? I'm the kind of girl that it ain't easy to forget, boy I'm gonna make you sweat! Are you ready, are you ready for more?" Kimiko sings randomly, dancing to the song that Szayle's playing for her.

He chuckles a little, "You really do enjoy the songs humans make, huh?"

"Ha-ha, yep; the music is so interesting now!" She smiles at him.

"How about this one?" He pushes some keys and another song plays.

"…. I know this one…" she smiles as she sings along,

"I think you know what I'm getting at… I find it so upsetting that The memories that you select, You keep the bad but the good you just forget, and even though I'm angry I can still say I know my heart will break the day when you peel out and drive away… I can't believe this happened… And all this time I never thought that all we had would be all for naught… No, I don't hate you! don't want to fight you! You know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you… No, I don't hate you, don't want to fight you! You know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you 'cause you took this too far…"

She looks down as she continues singing,

"Make your decision and don't you dare think twice! go with your instincts along with some bad advice… this didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all… you blame me but some of this is still your fault! I tried to move you but you just wouldn't budge, I tried to hold your hand but you'd rather hold your grudge… I think you know what I'm getting at, you said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that! No, I don't hate you; don't want to fight you… You know I'll always love you but right now I just don't like you! No, I don't hate you! don't want to fight you! You know I'll always love you but right now I just don't like you… and wisdom always chooses these black eyes and these bruises over the heartache that they say never completely goes away… and wisdom always chooses these black eyes and these bruises over the heartache that they say never completely goes away… what happened to us? I heard that it's me we should blame… what happened to us? why didn't you stop me from turning out this way? I know that I don't hate you and know that I don't want to fight you… I know that I'll always love you… but right now I just don't..."

She stops and just remains silent. Szayel looks at her, "You okay?" "I'm fine!" she smiles, "I just… remembered my old life before I got here…"

"Do you miss it?" He asks. She shakes her head, "Nope… just some of the stuff we used to do…"

"Hm? Like what?" He asks.

"Just sitting around squad 11, dodging Kenpachi and drinking sake with everyone…" She sighs.

"Well we could attempt to do that here…" He says.

"You mean it!" She smiles.

"Of cor-." "ATTENTION ALL ESPADA, AIZEN-SAMA HAS CALLED FOR A MEETING."

"Guess that's you…" she says, "I'll wait here…"

He nods and leaves.

About 30 minutes later, he returns, "Well, looks like your old friends have entered Hueco Mundo…"

"WHAT!" She yells, sitting up.

He nods, "Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai."

Her eyes darken, "What's Aizen's orders?"

"Just wait… you can strike them down soon…" He says.

"... I cant wait..." she smirks a little. '_You idiots... why did you come here?' _she thinks, "_I was trying to protect you..."_


End file.
